Una caótica amistad
by Vengark
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre si un yordle prehistórico queda a manos del rey de los monos?. De seguro nada debe terminar bien. Los principales personajes serán estos tres, pero irán apareciendo mas a futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**_Un nuevo amigo__!_**

"Ah!, hoy es un día perfecto para descansar. La liga se encuentra cerrada por problemas con los nexos y mi maestro esta en una reunión con sus amigos."

Wukong descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, disfrutando su día, hasta que llegase su maestro.

"Si! Este es un día perfecto. No hay ninguna nube que bloquee los rayos del sol y puedo disfrutar de todo los melocotones que quiera."

A su costado, tenía una bolsa llena de su fruta favorita. Saco una y dio un gran mordisco, saboreando el dulce jugo del melocotó , tenía una bolsa llena de su fruta favorita. Saco una y dio un gran mordisco, saboreando el dulce jugo del fruto. Termino de comer y se acomodo para dormir.

"Solo espero que no pase nada en este día..."

Cerró sus ojos y colocó sus brazos atrás de su cabeza. El único sonido que se escuchaba era la suave brisa con el contacto de las hojas de los arboles. Pasaron unos minutos, antes que sintiera algo moverse junto a él, o mejor dicho, sintió su bolsa moverse. Abrió sus ojos y vio que su bolsa estaba vacía. Se sentó y miro a su alrededor, esperando un indicio para saber que le ocurrió a su fruta. Observando a su izquierda, vio un pequeño animal, muy parecido a una ardilla. Pero a diferencia de estos roedores, tenía las orejas muy grandes para ser una, su pelaje era de color anaranjado, a excepción de la punta de la cola, que tenía un extraño color azul. A su costado, tenía un hueso, con una forma de boomerang. En su cuello y cintura, tenía cueros que lo cubrían y en su cabeza, tenía un accesorio de hueso. Wukong lo tomó del cuero de su cuello y lo voltea. La criatura disfrutaba del ultimo melocotón, sin importarle que Wukong lo observara.

"¡Gnar!" dijo Wukong enojado "¿¡Qué haces comiéndote eso...!? mejor dicho... ¿¡Que haces en Ionia!?"

"¡Shagdovala!" dijo Gnar terminando de comerse el melocotón.

Wukong continuó observándolo, preguntándose como Gnar llegó a Ionia. La criatura lo miraba sonriendo, agitando su cola de un lado a otro. Wukong escuchó nuevamente pasos, miró a su izquierda y esto respondió a todas sus preguntas, era Rengar. En el instituto, en cualquier parte que caminaba Rengar, a su lado siempre le sigue Gnar. Muchas preguntas fueron respondidas para Wukong, pero ahora quería saber, qué hacía Rengar en Ionia.

"Gnar" dijo Rengar "¡No te vuelvas a escapar de esa manera!"

"¡Rango!" dijo Gnar, liberándose de la mano de Wukong.

La pequeña criatura corrió al encuentro con Rengar y subió a su espalda. El cazador acarició su cabeza después observó al mono. Wukong se levantó, mientras observaba a los dos "hermanos".

"¿Rengar, qué haces en Ionia... con ese roedor...?" dijo Wukong señalando a Gnar.

"Veras, necesito ayuda. Hace unas horas, Nidalee pidió mi ayuda porque en la jungla Kumungu ha pasado unos extraños sucesos. Los animales se ven diferentes, como si estuvieran asustados y muchos cadáveres han aparecido, y sin ningún rastro de que los mató. Creo saber cuál es el problema, pero necesito observar bien la situación para poder sacar alguna conclusión."

Wukong se emociono. Una nueva aventura y en una jungla con uno de los más grandes cazadores de Valoran. En su mente entró a que criatura tendrían que enfrentarse y la fama que ganarían derrotando a una gran bestia en la jungla. Rengar terminó de hablar y Wukong volvió a la realidad.

"Entonces ¿Deseas ayudarme?"

"¡Sí!" dijo Wukong, después conteniendo su emoción "El rey mono esta dispuesto a ayudarte en tu misión"

"¡Perfecto, entonces cuídalo bien! No me gustaría que se perdiera en la jungla"

Gnar saltó a Wukong, este atrapándolo con sus manos y luego, escaló a su cabeza. Wukong estaba confundido, no esperaba que esta fuese la ayuda que necesitaba Rengar.

"¡Espera! ¿No quieres que te acompañe?"

"¡No gracias! Estaré bien por mi cuenta." dijo Rengar sonriendo.

"¿Pero porque yo tengo que cuidar a este roedor?"

"Realmente, no sabía a quién dárselo. Pensé en un momento dárselo a Karma, pero después de ver que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien, decidí dejártelo a tu cargo."

"¡Pero... pero...!

"Bueno Wukong, me tengo que ir, cuida muy bien de Gnar" Decía Rengar acercándose y colocando su mano en un hombro del mono "Solo te advierto, si llega a pasarle algo o si me dice que le hiciste algo, tendré un nuevo trofeo en mi pared, ¿Entendiste?"

Wukong asintió, asustado por la seriedad que dijo esto. Rengar, al ver que el mono aceptó, sonrió y se fue en la misma dirección.

"Jajajaja, esto seguro que con eso, Wukong pondrá todo su empeño en cuidar a Gnar" Pensó Rengar mientras caminaba en dirección al portal.

Wukong estaba congelado, no comprendía los sucesos recientes, pero lo único que estaba seguro, que sus días de descanso están arruinados por el pequeño roedor que estaba en su cabeza.

"¡Wukang!" gritó Gnar, tirándole sus cabellos.

El rey mono se sienta y Gnar, emocionado por tener un nuevo amigo, corría alrededor de él.

"¡Aaahh!" gritaba Wukong "¿¡Por qué me tienen que pasar a mi estas cosas!?

* * *

**Hola a todos :3. Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace poco :p. Viendo fanarts de Wukong y Gnar juntos, se me vino a la mente de una historia de humor junto estos dos personajes (descuiden, irán apareciendo más en el camino :D). La otra historia aun la sigo escribiendo, asi que no se preocupen :3. Si les gusto, apreciaría que dejaran su opinión, o seguir la historia, así me motivara a continuar escribiendo. Y como siempre, gracias por leer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 : Es hora de jugar!**_

Wukong se desplomó en el suelo, totalmente deprimido al saber que sus días de descanso fueran interrumpido por Gnar. El pequeño Yordle saltaba de un lugar a otro, esperando a que el mono hiciera algo. Al ver como su nuevo compañero yacía en el suelo sin hacer nada, decidió saltar sobre su espalda, intentando animarlo. Wukong sintió como la criatura saltaba en su espalda. Intento aguantar su enojo, pero al sentir que el pequeño yordle no se detendría, no pudo contenerse más.

"Oye basta... me estas aburriendo... basta, ¡Basta!"

El rey mono se levanta de golpe, derribando a Gnar. Wukong dio un suspiro, intentando calmarse buscar una manera de deshacerse del roedor que interrumpía su descanso. Respiro profundamente y abrió sus ojos, viendo como el pequeño yordle tenía en su boca su arma de hueso, sentado y agitando su cola.

"Entonces... " decía Wukong llevando una mano a su rostro "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"¡Jugaru!" dijo Gnar con entusiasmo

"Vaya, al menos has aprendido unas palabras en este ultimo tiempo."

Wukong miraba a Gnar, mientras pensaba en que podían "jugar" sin que requiriera algún esfuerzo alguno. Y después de reflexionar, se le vino una idea. Tomó el hueso que tenía en la boca Gnar y se lo muestra.

"¿Vez esto pequeño roedor?" decía Wukong viendo como Gnar agitaba aún más su cola "El juego se llama... ¡atrapa tu hueso! y... ¡Comenzamos!"

Wukong se levanto y arrojo el hueso al bosque cercano a una distancia no tan lejana, pero tampoco cerca. Se volteo para ver al Yordle, pero había desaparecido. A una gran velocidad, Gnar fue a buscar su arma. El rey mono dio una carcajada, nunca pensó que sería fácil deshacerse del pequeño yordle.

"Vaya... eso fue rápido jajaja" decía Wukong recostándose en el pasto "Lo arroje a una gran distancia, asi que creo que se demorara una hora en volver con su hueso"

El rey mono cerró sus ojos para volver a dormir plácidamente sobre el suave pasto. Pero para su sorpresa, a los 30 segundos más tarde, algo presionaba su abdomen. Abrió sus ojos y Gnar estaba parado sobre él, con su arma o juguete en su boca y agitando su cola de felicidad. Escupe el hueso sobre Wukong, esperando a que lo arrojase nuevamente.

"¿Estas bromeando verdad? ¡Esta cosa la había arrojado demasiado lejos para que la encontraras tan fácil!... debes estar haciendo trampa pequeña ardilla".

"¡Gnar!" dijo el Yordle, al parecer sin entender nada lo que dijo el rey mono.

"Si eso es lo que deseas, te lo cumpliré" dijo con una sonrisa.

Wukong reunió toda su fuerza y arrojo el hueso a una distancia mucho mayor que antes. Gnar salió disparado a buscar su arma, entrando nuevamente en el bosque.

"Espero que con eso se demore mucho más..."

El mono volvió a recostarse en el pasto y cerró sus ojos. Paso un minuto y sintió el mismo peso que antes. "¿¡Como demonios lo logra tan rápido!?"

"¡Gnar!" dijo el pequeño arrojando su arma sobre el mono.

"Pues... ¡felicitaciones! Has logrado ganar el juego, ahora si no intervienes, quiero descansar un momento"

Gnar no entendió nada lo que dijo y seguía en el abdomen de Wukong. Aburrido del yordle, toma su arma y la arroja a unos pocos centímetros de él. El yordle, creyendo que estaba jugando, recogió el hueso se lo vuelve a entregar. Wukong hizo lo mismo tres veces, hasta que arrojo su hueso por un barranco, haciendo imposible recogerlo. Gnar lo queda mirando con una cara de tristeza, pero al ver que Wukong no se preocupaba por él, o de seguir jugando, su mirada fue reemplazada por enojo. Wukong se extraño que no sintiera ruido alguno. Abrió sus ojos y vio una gran roca volar a su dirección. Con un movimiento veloz, logra esquivarla y la roca derriba el árbol que se encontraba atrás de él.

"¿Qué demonios?" dijo Wukong asustado.

"¡GNAAAAAR!"

"Oh no..."

Gnar, o mejor dicho Mega Gnar, estaba en el barranco rugiendo. Wukong se acerca a él, pero fue un grave error. Mega Gnar lo aplasta con su mano y el rey mono queda enterrado en la tierra.

"¡Este es el peor día de mi maldita vida!" Dijo Wukong furioso.

Se levanta de la tierra y Mega Gnar lo miraba fijamente, seguido en mirar el barranco.

"¿Quieres que vaya a buscar tu juguete verdad? ¡Ni loco hago eso!"

Mega Gnar se enfureció y tomo otra roca cercana. Wukong al observar esto, decidió cambiar de opinión.

"¡Esta bien, esta bien! Iré a buscar tu estúpido hueso".

El rey mono bajo por el acantilado, por medio de rocas y pequeños arboles que crecían en el acantilado. Pasaron unos quince minutos y el rey mono, cubierto de tierra y ramas, apareció con el hueso.

"Aquí tienes ardilla... ¡Ahora déjame en paz!".

Mega Gnar, al ver su arma devuelta, su expresión de enojo fue reemplazada de felicidad y como muestra de agradecimiento, dio una gran lamida en el cuerpo de Wukong, dejándolo empapado de saliva. Sin estar furioso, Mega Gnar se transforma en el pequeño yordle, jugueteando felizmente con su juguete. En cambio Wukong, se sentía totalmente cansado.

"Bien... ahora tendré que darme un baño, muchas gracias pequeño..." dijo Wukong con sarcasmo.

Gnar respondió en su lenguaje primitivo y escala en la espalda de Wukong, esperando a que irían a hacer ahora.

"Me has causado muchos problemas... además, no se por cuanto tiempo tendré que estar a cargo tuyo... a veces pienso que Rengar te abandono. Quizás te deje con mi maestro o con unos amigos, pero por ahora, tengo que bañarme.

* * *

**Hola a todos :D. Solo quiero avisar que no podré sacar capítulo en una semana, debido a que iré de viaje (gira de estudios :D) por una semana a Argentina. Como siempre, gracias por leer :D.**


End file.
